The present invention is directed to ion-sensitive, hard water dispersible polymers. The present invention is also directed to a method of making ion-sensitive, hard water dispersible polymers and their applicability as binder compositions. The present invention is further directed to fiber-containing fabrics and webs comprising ion-sensitive, hard water dispersible binder compositions and their applicability in water dispersible personal care products.
For many years the problem of disposability has plagued industries, which provide disposable diapers, wet wipes, incontinent garments and feminine care products. While much headway has been made in addressing this problem, one of the weak links has been the inability to create an economical coherent fibrous web, which will readily dissolve or disintegrate in water, but still have in-use strength. See, for example, U.K. patent disclosure 2,241,373 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,233. Without such a product, the ability of the user to dispose of the product by flushing it down the toilet is greatly reduced, if not eliminated. Furthermore, the ability of the product to disintegrate in a landfill is quite limited because a large portion of the product components, which may well be biodegradable or photodegradable, are encapsulated in or bound together by plastic which degrades over a long period of time, if at all. Accordingly, if the plastic disintegrated in the presence of water, the internal components could degrade as a result of the rupture of the plastic encapsulation or binding.
Disposable diapers, feminine care products and adult incontinent care products usually comprise a body side liner which must rapidly pass fluids, such as urine or menses, so that the fluid may be absorbed by an absorbent core of the product. Typically, the body side liner is a coherent fibrous web, which desirably possesses a number of characteristics such as softness and flexibility. The fibrous web of the body side liner material is typically formed by wet or dry (air) laying a generally random plurality of fibers and joining them together to form a coherent web with a binder. Past binders have preformed this function well. From an environmental standpoint, it might be stated that the past binders have performed this function too well in that the binders tended not to degrade and thus the liner remained intact, severely hampering any environmental degradation of the disposable product.
Recent binder compositions have been developed which are more environmentally responsible and exhibit better water solubility than past binders. One class of binders includes polymeric materials having inverse solubility in water. These binders are insoluble in warm water, but are soluble in cold water, such as found in a toilet. It is well known that a number of polymers exhibit cloud points or inverse solubility properties in aqueous media. These polymers have been cited in several publications for various applications, including (1) as evaporation retarders (JP 6207162); (2) as temperature sensitive compositions, which are useful as temperature indicators due to a sharp color change associated with a corresponding temperature change (JP 6192527); (3) as heat sensitive materials that are opaque at a specific temperature and become transparent when cooled to below the specific temperature (JP 51003248 and JP 81035703); (4) as wound dressings with good absorbing characteristics and easy removal (JP 6233809); and (5) as materials in flushable personal care products (U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,913, issued to Richard S. Yeo on Apr. 23, 1996 and assigned to Kimberly-Clark Corporation).
Other recent binders of interest include a class of binders, which are ion-sensitive. Several U.S. and European patents assigned to Lion Corporation of Tokyo, Japan, disclose ion-sensitive polymers comprising acrylic acid and alkyl or aryl acrylates. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,312,883; 5,317,063; and 5,384,189; as well as, European Patent No. 608460A1. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,883, terpolymers are disclosed as suitable binders for flushable nonwoven webs. The disclosed acrylic acid-based terpolymers, which comprise partially neutralized acrylic acid, butyl acrylate and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, are suitable binders for use in flushable nonwoven webs in some parts of the world. However, because of the presence of a small amount of sodium acrylate in the partially neutralized terpolymer, these binders fail to disperse in water containing more than about 15 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+. When placed in water containing more than about 15 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions, nonwoven webs using the above-described binders maintain a tensile strength greater than 30 g/in, which negatively affects the xe2x80x9cdispersibilityxe2x80x9d of the web. The proposed mechanism for the failure is that each calcium ion binds with two carboxylate groups either intramolecularly or intermolecularly. Intramolecular association causes the polymer chain to coil up, which eventually leads to polymer precipitation. Intermolecular association yields crosslinking. Whether intramolecular or intermolecular associations are taking place, the terpolymer is not soluble in water containing more than about 15 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+. Due to the strong interaction between calcium ions and the carboxylate groups of the terpolymer, dissociation of the complex is highly unlikely because this association is irreversible. Therefore, the above-described polymer that has been exposed to a high Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ concentration solution for about 8 hours or more will not disperse in water even if the calcium concentration decreases. This limits the application of the polymer as a flushable binder material because most areas across the U.S. have hard water, which contains more than 15 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+.
Although many patents disclose various ion and temperature sensitive compositions for flushable materials, there exists a need for flushable products possessing softness, three dimensionality, and resiliency; wicking and structural integrity in the presence of body fluids at body temperature; and true fiber dispersion after toilet flushing so that fibers do not become entangled with tree roots or at bends in sewer pipes. Moreover, there is a need in the art for flushable products having water-dispersibility in all areas of the world, including soft and hard water areas. Such a product is needed at a reasonable cost without compromising product safety and environmental concerns, something that past products have failed to do.
The present invention is directed to ion-sensitive polymers, which have been developed to address the above-described problems associated with currently available, ion-sensitive polymers and other polymers described in literature. The ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention have a xe2x80x9ctrigger property,xe2x80x9d such that the polymers are insoluble in high salt solutions, but soluble in low salt solutions, including hard water. Unlike some ion-sensitive polymers, which lose dispersibility in hard water because of ion cross-linking by calcium ions, the polymers of the present invention are relatively insensitive to calcium and/or magnesium ions. Consequently, flushable products containing the polymers of the present invention maintain dispersibility in hard water.
The polymeric materials of the present invention are useful as binders and structural components for air-laid and wet-laid nonwoven fabrics for applications such as body-side liner, fluid distribution material, fluid in-take material (surge) or cover stock in various personal care products. The polymeric materials of the present invention are particularly useful as a binder material for flushable personal care products such as diapers, feminine pads, panty liners, and wet wipes. The flushable products maintain integrity during storage and use, and break apart after disposal in the toilet when the salt concentration falls below a critical level.
The present invention also discloses how to make water-dispersible nonwovens, including coverstock (liner), intake (surge) materials and wet wipes, which are stable in fluids having high ionic content, using the above-described unique polymeric binder compositions. The resultant nonwovens are flushable and water-dispersible due to the tailored ion sensitivity, which is triggered regardless of the hardness of water found in toilets throughout the United States and the world.
In order to be an effective ion triggerable material suitable for use in flushable personal care products, the material should desirably be (1) functional, i.e., maintain wet strength under controlled conditions and dissolve or disperse rapidly in soft or hard water such as found in a toilets and sinks around the world; (2) safe (not toxic); and (3) economical. The ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention meet the above criteria.
Unlike the Lion polymers and other polymers cited in technical literature, the polymers of the present invention are ion triggerable, as well as, soluble in water having from greater than about 15 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ to about 200 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+. The polymers of the present invention have been formulated to minimize the potentially strong interaction between the anions of the polymers and the cations in the water. This strong interaction can be explained via the hard-soft acid-base theory proposed by R. G. Pearson in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, vol. 85, pg. 3533 (1963); or N. S. Isaacs in the textbook, Physical Organic Chemistry, published by Longman Scientific and Technical with John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York (1987). Hard anions and hard cations interact strongly with one another. Soft anions and soft cations also interact strongly with one another. However, soft anions and hard cations, and vice-versa, interact weakly with one another. In the Lion polymers, the carboxylate anion of the sodium acrylate is a hard anion, which interacts strongly with the hard cations, Ca2+ and/or Mg2+, present in moderately hard and hard water. By replacing the carboxylate anions with a softer anion, such as a sulfonate anion, the interaction between the anions of an ion-triggerable polymer and the hard cations, Ca2+ and/or Mg2+, present in moderately hard and hard water, is reduced.
The polymers of the present invention are formed from one or more monomers such that the resulting polymer has a xe2x80x9chydrophobic/hydrophilic balancexe2x80x9d throughout the polymer chain. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chydrophobic/hydrophilic balancexe2x80x9d refers to a balance of hydrophobic and hydrophilic moieties having a controlled degree of hardness or softness, as discussed above, along the polymer chain, which results in a polymer having a desired trigger property in soft, moderately hard, or hard water. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csoft waterxe2x80x9d refers to water having a divalent ion content of less than about 10 ppm. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmoderately hard waterxe2x80x9d refers to water having a divalent ion content of from about 10 to about 50 ppm. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chard waterxe2x80x9d refers to water having a divalent ion content of more than about 50 ppm. By controlling the hydrophobic/hydrophilic balance and the composition of the polymer, ion-sensitive polymers having desired in-use binding strength and water-dispersibility in hard water are produced.
The polymers of the present invention may be formed from a variety of vinyl monomers capable of free radical polymerization. At least a portion of the resulting polymer comprises one or more monomer units having a hydrophobic moiety thereon and one or more monomer units having a hydrophilic moiety thereon. Suitable monomers, which provide a degree of hydrophobicity to the resulting polymer include, but are not limited to, vinyl esters, such as vinyl acetate; alkyl acrylates; and vinyl chloride. Suitable monomers, which provide a degree of hydrophilicity to the resulting polymer include, but are not limited to, acrylamide and methacrylamide based monomers, such as acrylamide, N,N-dimethyl acrylamide, N-ethyl acrylamide, N-isopropyl acrylamide, and hydroxymethyl acrylamide; N-vinylpyrrolidinone; N-vinylforamide; hydroxyalkyl acrylates and hydroxyalkyl methacrylates, such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate and hydroxyethyl acrylate; and monomers containing one or more of the following functional groups: hydroxy, amino, anmmonium, sulfonate, ether, carboxylate, carboxylic acid, amide, and sulfoamide groups. Other suitable hydrophilic and hydrophobic monomers include the vinyl monomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,063, assigned to Lion Corporation, Tokyo, Japan, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, unlike the Lion polymers, the polymers of the present invention may be formed without the use of acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid monomers.
The amount of hydrophobic monomer used to produce the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention may vary depending on the desired properties in the resulting polymer. Desirably, the mole percent of hydrophobic monomer in the ion-sensitive polymer is up to about 90 mol %. More desirably, the mole percent of hydrophobic monomer in the ion-sensitive polymer is from about 50 to about 85 mol %. Most desirably, the mole percent of hydrophobic monomer in the ion-sensitive polymer is from about 55 to about 85 mol %.
The ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention may have an average molecular weight, which varies depending on the ultimate use of the polymer. Desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention have a weight average molecular weight ranging from about 10,000 to about 5,000,000. More desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention have a weight average molecular weight ranging from about 25,000 to about 2,000,000.
The ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention may be prepared according to a variety of polymerization methods, preferably a solution polymerization method. Suitable solvents for the polymerization method include, but are not limited to, lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol and propanol; a mixed solvent of water and one or more lower alcohols mentioned above; and a mixed solvent of water and one or more lower ketones such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone.
In the polymerization method, any polymerization initiator may be used. Selection of a particular initiator may depend on a number of factors including, but not limited to, the polymerization temperature, the solvent, and the monomers used. Suitable polymerization initiators for use in the present invention include, but are not limited to, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylbutyronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-amidinopropane)dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(N,Nxe2x80x2dimethyleneisobutylamidine), potassium persulfate, ammonium persulfate, and aqueous hydrogen peroxide. The amount of polymerization initiator may range from about 0.01 to 5 wt % based on the total weight of monomer present.
The polymerization temperature may vary depending on the polymerization solvent, monomers, and initiator used, but in general, ranges from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. Polymerization time generally ranges from about 2 to about 8 hours.
In one embodiment of the present invention, hydrophilic monomers in the form of sulfonate-containing monomers are incorporated into the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention. The sulfonate anion of these monomers are softer than carboxylate anion since the negative charge of the sulfonate anion is delocalized over three oxygen atoms and a larger sulfur atom, as oppose to only two oxygen atoms and a smaller carbon atom in the carboxylate anion. These monomers, containing the softer sulfonate anion, are less interactive with multivalent ions present in hard water, particularly Ca2+ and Mg2+ ions. Suitable sulfonate-containing monomers include, but are not limited to, sodium salt of styrenesulfonic acid (NaSS), 2-acrylamido-2-methyl-1-propanesulfonic acid (AMPS), sodium salt of 2-acrylamido-2 methyl-1-propanesulfonic acid (NaAMPS), vinylsulfonic acid, sodium salt of vinylsulfonic acid, sulfonate-containing alkyl acrylates wherein the alkyl group contains from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, sodium salt of sulfonate-containing alkyl acrylates wherein the alkyl group contains from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, sulfonate-containing alkyl methacrylates wherein the alkyl group contains from 2 to 4 carbon atoms, sodium salt of sulfonate-containing alkyl methacrylates wherein the alkyl group contains from 2 to 4 carbon atoms. To maintain the hydrophobic/hydrophilic balance of the ion-sensitive polymer, one or more hydrophobic monomers are added to the polymer.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, ion-sensitive polymers are produced from two to three monomers selected from: AMPS, butyl acrylate, and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate. Although any mole percentage of the above three monomers may be used to form ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention, desirably, the monomers are present in the ion-sensitive polymers at the following mole percents: AMPS, greater than 20 to about 50 mol %; butyl acrylate, about 0 to about 85 mol %; and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, about 0 to about 85 mol %. More desirably, the monomers are present in the ion-sensitive polymers at the following mole percents: AMPS, about 15 to about 30 mol %; butyl acrylate, about 70 to about 85 mol %; and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, about 0 to about 15 mol %. Even more desirably, the monomers are present in the ion-sensitive polymers at the following mole percents: AMPS, about 18 to about 23 mol %; butyl acrylate, about 77 to about 82 mol %; and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, about 0 to about 10 mol %.
In order to further fine tune the hydrophobic/hydrophilic balance of the ion-sensitive polymers, at least a portion of the acid moieties, if present, along the polymer chain may be neutralized. For example, the above-described ion-sensitive polymer comprising up to three distinct monomers may be partially or wholly neutralized to convert some or all of the AMPS to NaAMPS. Any inorganic base or organic base may be used as a neutralizing agent to neutralize the acid component of the ion-sensitive polymers. Examples of neutralizing agents include, but are not limited to, inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide and sodium carbonate, and amines such as monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, diethylaminoethanol, ammonia, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, morpholine. Desired neutralizing agents include ethanolamines, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, or a combination thereof.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, ion-sensitive polymers are produced from two to three monomers selected from: AMPS, butyl acrylate, and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, and are substantially free of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid monomers and polymeric units derived from acrylic acid and methacrylic acid monomers. Desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention contain less than 10 ppm of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid monomers combined and less than 0.01 mole percent of polymeric units derived from acrylic acid and methacrylic acid monomers. More desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention contain less than 10 ppb of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid monomers combined and less than 0.001 mole percent of polymeric units derived from acrylic acid and methacrylic acid monomers.
A sulfonate-modified polymer having salt-sensitivity may also be produced by sulfonation of an existing polymer, such as a copolymer or terpolymer. Methods of sulfonating polymers are well known in the art. Methods for the production of sulfonated or sulfated polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,069, issued November 1971 to Schwelger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,403, issued Dec. 6, 1983 to Varona; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,967, issued Jun. 4, 1996 to Shet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,739, issued Sep. 2, 1980 to Walles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,200, issued Jul. 21, 1998 to Motley et al., as well as the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,400,720; 2,937,066; 2,786,780; 2,832,696; 3,613,957, and 3,740,258, all of which are herein incorporated by reference. Principles for sulfation and sulfonation (e.g., via sulfamic acid treatment, reaction with thionyl chloride or chlorosulfonic acid, or exposure to sulfur trioxide) are among the pathways disclosed by Samuel Shore and D. R. Berger in xe2x80x9cAlcohol and Ether Alcohol Sulfates,xe2x80x9d in Anionic Surfactants, Part 1, ed. Warner M. Linfield, New York: Marcel Dekker, Inc., 1976, pp. 135-149; and by Ben E. Edwards, xe2x80x9cThe Mechanisms of Sulfonation and Sulfation,xe2x80x9d in Anionic Surfactants, Part 1, ed. Warner M. Linfield, New York: Marcel Dekker, Inc., 1976, pp. 111-134, both of which are herein incorporated by reference.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the above-described ion-sensitive polymers are used as a binder material for flushable and/or non-flushable products. In order to be effective as a binder material in flushable products throughout the United States, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention remain stable and maintain their integrity while dry or in high concentrations of monovalent and/or multivalent ions, but become soluble in water containing up to about 200 ppm Ca2+ ions. Desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are insoluble in a salt solution containing at least about 0.3 weight percent of one or more inorganic and/or organic salts containing monovalent and/or multivalent ions. More desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are insoluble in a salt solution containing from about 0.3 wt % to about 5.0 wt % of one or more inorganic and/or organic salts containing monovalent and/or multivalent ions. Even more desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are insoluble in a salt solution containing from about 0.5 wt % to about 3.0 wt % of one or more inorganic and/or organic salts containing monovalent and/or multivalent ions. Suitable monovalent and/or multivalent ions include, but are not limited to, Na+ ions, K+ ions, Li+ ions, NH4+ ions, Ca2+ ions, Mg2+ ions, Zn2+ ions, SO4xe2x88x92 ions, and a combination thereof.
Based on a recent study conducted by the American Chemical Society, water hardness across the United States varies greatly, with CaCO3 concentration ranging from near zero for soft water to about 500 ppm CaCO3 (about 200 ppm Ca2+ ion) for very hard water. To ensure polymer dispersibility across the country, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are desirably soluble in water containing up to about 50 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions. More desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are soluble in water containing up to about 100 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions. Even more desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are soluble in water containing up to about 150 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions. Even more desirably, the ion-sensitive polymers of the present invention are soluble in water containing up to about 200 ppm Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions.
The binder formulations of the present invention may be applied to any fibrous substrate. The binders are particularly suitable for use in water-dispersible products. Suitable fibrous substrates include, but are not limited to, nonwoven and woven fabrics. In many embodiments, particularly personal care products, preferred substrates are nonwoven fabrics. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnonwoven fabricxe2x80x9d refers to a fabric that has a structure of individual fibers or filaments randomly arranged in a mat-like fashion. Nonwoven fabrics can be made from a variety of processes including, but not limited to, air4 aid processes, wet-laid processes, hydroentangling processes, staple fiber carding and bonding, and solution spinning.
The binder composition may be applied to the fibrous substrate by any known process of application. Suitable processes for applying the binder material include, but are not limited to, printing, spraying, impregnating or by any other technique. The amount of binder composition may be metered and distributed uniformly within the fibrous substrate or may be non-uniformly distributed within the fibrous substrate. The binder composition may be distributed throughout the entire fibrous substrate or it may be distributed within a multiplicity of small closely spaced areas. In most embodiments, uniform distribution of binder composition is desired.
For ease of application to the fibrous substrate, the binder may be dissolved in water, or in a non-aqueous solvent such as methanol, ethanol, acetone, or the like, with water being the desired solvent. The amount of binder dissolved in the solvent may vary depending on the polymer used and the fabric application. Desirably, the binder solution contains up to about 25 percent by weight of binder composition solids. More desirably, the binder solution contains from about 10 to 20 percent by weight of binder composition solids. Plasticizers, perfumes, coloring agents, antifoams, bactericides, surface active agents, thickening agents, fillers, tackifiers, detackifiers, and similar additives can be incorporated into the solution of binder components if so desired.
Once the binder composition is applied to the substrate, the substrate may be air dried or dried by any conventional means. Suitable drying methods include, but are not limited to, air drying, drying in a convection oven, exposing the substrate to heat lamps, etc. Other drying methods, which may be used include low-temperature water removal operations such as room-temperature drying or freeze drying. Elevated temperature is generally helpful for drying, but not necessary. Thus, the peak temperature to which the substrate is exposed or to which the substrate is brought can be below any of the following: 180xc2x0 C., 160xc2x0 C., 140xc2x0 C., 120xc2x0 C., 110xc2x0 C., 105xc2x0 C., 100xc2x0 C., 90xc2x0 C., 75xc2x0 C., and 60xc2x0 C., with an exemplary range for peak web temperature of from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C., or from about 70xc2x0 C. to about 140xc2x0 C. Of course, higher temperatures can be used, but are not necessary in most embodiments.
Once dry, the coherent fibrous substrate exhibits improved tensile strength when compared to the tensile strength of the untreated wet-laid or dry-laid substrates, and yet has the ability to rapidly xe2x80x9cfall apartxe2x80x9d, or disintegrate when placed in soft or hard water having a relatively low monovalent and/or multivalent ionic concentration and agitated. For example, the dry tensile strength of the fibrous substrate may be increased by at least 25 percent as compared to the dry tensile strength of the untreated substrate not containing the binder. More particularly, the dry tensile strength of the fibrous substrate may be increase by at least 100 percent as compared to the dry tensile strength of the untreated substrate not containing the binder. Even more particularly, the dry tensile strength of the fibrous substrate may be increased by at least 500 percent as compared to the dry tensile strength of the untreated substrate not containing the binder.
A desirable feature of the present invention is that the improvement in tensile strength is effected where the amount of binder composition present, xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d, in the resultant fibrous substrate represents only a small portion, by weight of the entire substrate. The amount of xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d can vary for a particular application; however, the optimum amount of xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d results in a fibrous substrate which has integrity while in use and also quickly disperses when agitated in water. For example, the binder components typically are from about 5 to about 65 percent, by weight, of the total weight of the substrate. More particularly, the binder components may be greater than 0 to about 35 percent, by weight, of the total weight of the substrate. Even more particularly, the binder components may be from about 10 to about 25 percent, by weight, of the total weight of the substrate. However, in some embodiments of the present invention, the binder components may be less than about 15 percent, by weight, of the total weight of the substrate, and in some cases, less than about 10 percent, by weight, of the total weight of the substrate.
The nonwoven fabrics of the present invention have good in-use tensile strength, as well as, ion triggerability. Desirably, the nonwoven fabrics of the present invention are abrasion resistant and retain significant tensile strength in aqueous solutions containing greater than about 0.5 weight percent NaCl or a mixture of monovalent and multivalent ions, wherein the multivalent ion concentration is greater than about 500 ppm. Yet the nonwoven fabrics are dispersible in soft to moderately hard to hard water. Because of this latter property, nonwoven fabrics of the present invention are well suited for disposable products such as sanitary napkins, diapers, and dry and premoistened wipes, which can be thrown in a flush toilet after use in any part of the world.
The fibers forming the fabrics above can be made from a variety of materials including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, and combinations thereof. The choice of fibers depends upon, for example, the intended end use of the finished fabric and fiber cost. For instance, suitable fibrous substrates may include, but are not limited to, natural fibers such as cotton, linen, jute, hemp, wool, wood pulp, etc. Similarly, regenerated cellulosic fibers such as viscose rayon and cuprammonium rayon, modified cellulosic fibers, such as cellulose acetate, or synthetic fibers such as those derived from polyesters, polyamides, polyacrylics, etc., alone or in combination with one another, may likewise be used. Blends of one or more of the above fibers may also be used if so desired.
The fiber length is important in producing the fabrics of the present invention. In some embodiments such as flushable products, fiber length is of more importance. The minimum length of the fibers depends on the method selected for forming the fibrous substrate. For example, where the fibrous substrate is formed by carding, the length of the fiber should usually be at least about 42 mm in order to insure uniformity. Where the fibrous substrate is formed by air-laid or wet-laid processes, the fiber length may desirably be about 0.2 to 6 mm. Although fibers having a length of greater than 50 mm are within the scope of the present invention, it has been determined that when a substantial quantity of fibers having a length greater than about 15 mm is placed in a flushable fabric, though the fibers will disperse and separate in water, their length tends to form xe2x80x9cropesxe2x80x9d of fibers which are undesirable when flushing in home toilets. Therefore, for these products, it is desired that the fiber length be about 15 mm or less so that the fibers will not have a tendency to xe2x80x9cropexe2x80x9d when they are flushed through a toilet. Although fibers of various lengths are applicable in the present invention, desirably fibers are of a length less than about 15 mm so that the fibers disperse easily from one another when in contact with water.
The fabrics of the present invention may be formed from a single layer or multiple layers. In the case of multiple layers, the layers are generally positioned in a juxtaposed or surface-to-surface relationship and all or a portion of the layers may be bound to adjacent layers. Nonwoven webs of the present invention may also be formed from a plurality of separate nonwoven webs wherein the separate nonwoven webs may be formed from single or multiple layers. In those instances where the nonwoven web includes multiple layers, the entire thickness of the nonwoven web may be subjected to a binder application or each individual layer may be separately subjected to a binder application and then combined with other layers in a juxtaposed relationship to form the finished nonwoven web.
In one embodiment, the fabric substrates of the present invention may be incorporated into cleansing and body fluid absorbent products such as sanitary napkins, diapers, surgical dressings, tissues, wet wipes, and the like. These products may include an absorbent core, comprising one or more layers of an absorbent fibrous material. The core may also comprise one or more layers of a fluid-pervious element, such as fibrous tissue, gauze, plastic netting, etc. These are generally useful as wrapping materials to hold the components of the core together. Additionally, the core may comprise a fluid-impervious element or barrier means to preclude the passage of fluid through the core and on the outer surfaces of the product. Preferably, the barrier means also is water-dispersible. A film of a polymer having substantially the same composition as the aforesaid water-dispersible binder is particularly well-suited for this purpose. In accordance with the present invention, the polymer compositions are useful for forming each of the above-mentioned product components including the layers of absorbent core, the fluid-pervious element, the wrapping materials, and the fluid-impervious element or barrier means.
The binder formulations are particularly useful for binding fibers of air-laid nonwoven fabrics. These air-laid materials are useful for body-side liners, fluid distribution materials, fluid in-take materials, such as a surge material, absorbent wrap sheet and cover stock for various water-dispersible personal care products. Air-laid materials are particularly useful for use as a premoistened wipe. The basis weights for air-laid non-woven fabrics may range from about 20 to about 200 grams per square meter (gsm) with staple fibers having a 2-3 denier and a length of about 6-15 millimeters. Surge or in-take materials need better resiliency and higher loft so staple fibers having about 6 denier or greater are used to make these products. A desirable final density for the surge or in-take materials is between about 0.025 grams per cubic centimeter (g/cc) to about 0.050 g/cc. Fluid distribution materials may have a higher density, in the desired range of about 0.10 to about 0.20 g/cc using fibers of lower denier, most desirable fibers have a denier of less than about 1.5. Wipes generally, have a density of about 0.05 g/cc to about 0.2 g/cc and a basis weight of about 30 gsm to about 90 gsm.
One particularly interesting embodiment of the present invention is the production of premoistened wipes, or wet wipes, from the above-described ion-sensitive polymers and fibrous materials. For wipes, the nonwoven fabric is, desirably, formed from relatively short fibers, such as wood pulp fibers. The minimum length of the fibers depends on the method selected for forming the nonwoven fabric. Where the nonwoven fabric is formed by the wet or dry method, the fiber length is desirably from about 0.1 millimeters to 15 millimeters. Desirably, the nonwoven fabric of the present invention has a relatively low wet cohesive strength when it is not bonded together by an adhesive or binder material. When such nonwoven fabrics are bonded together by an adhesive, which loses its bonding strength in tap water and in sewer water, the fabric will break up readily by the agitation provided by flushing and moving through the sewer pipes.
The finished wipes may be individually packaged, preferably in a folded condition, in a moisture proof envelope or packaged in containers holding any desired number of sheets in a water-tight package with a wetting agent applied to the wipe. Relative to the weight of the dry fabric, the wipe may contain from about 10 percent to about 400 percent and desirably from about 100 percent to about 300 percent of the wetting agent. The wipe must maintain its desired characteristics over the time periods involved in warehousing, transportation, retail display and storage by the consumer. Accordingly, shelf life may range from two months to two years.
Various forms of impermeable envelopes for containing wet-packaged materials such as wipes and towelettes and the like are well known in the art. Any of these may be employed in packaging the premoistened wipes of the present invention.
In one embodiment of the present invention, wet wipes, comprising the above-described nonwoven fabric, are stored in an impermeable package and saturated with a salt solution containing greater than about 0.5 weight percent of one or more monovalent salts, such as NaCl or KCl. Desirably, the salt solution contains about 0.5 to 3.0 weight percent of one or more monovalent salts. In another embodiment, the wet wipes are saturated with a salt solution containing greater than about 500 ppm of one or more multivalent ions, such as Ca2+ or Mg2+ ions. In a further embodiment, the wet wipes are saturated with a salt solution containing greater than about 0.5 weight percent of one or more monovalent salts in combination with one or more multivalent ions, wherein the concentration of multivalent ions is greater than about 500 ppm. In yet a further embodiment, the wet wipes are saturated with a wetting solution as described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/564,939, (KC Ref. No. 15,937; JandA No.: 11302-0960; Express Mail Label No. EL498678364US), entitled xe2x80x9cION-SENSITIVE, WATER-DISPERSIBLE POLYMERS, A METHOD OF MAKING SAME AND ITEMS USING SAMExe2x80x9d, filed on May 04, 2000, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference. A Notice of Allowance for Application No. 09/564,939 was mailed on Mar. 25, 2002 .
Desirably, the wet wipes possess an in-use tensile strength of at least 100 g/in, and a tensile strength of less than about 30 g/in after being soaked in water having a concentration of Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions of about 50 ppm for about one hour. More desirably, the wet wipes possess an in-use tensile strength of at least 300 g/in, and a tensile strength of less than about 30 g/in after being soaked in water having a concentration of Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions of about 50 ppm for about one hour. In a further embodiment, the wet wipes desirably possess an in-use tensile strength of at least 200 g/in, and a tensile strength of less than about 20 g/in after being soaked in water having a concentration of Ca2+ and/or Mg2+ ions of about 200 ppm for about one hour. Even more desirably, the wet wipes possess an in-use tensile strength of at least 300 g/in, and a tensile strength of less than about 20 g/in after being soaked in water having a concentration of Ca2+ and/or Mg 2+ ions of about 200 ppm for about one hour.
The nonwoven fabrics of the present invention may also be incorporated into such body fluid absorbing products as sanitary napkins, diapers, surgical dressings, tissues and the like. The binder is such that it will not dissolve when contacted by body fluids since the concentration of ions in the body fluids is above the level needed for dissolution. The nonwoven fabric retains its structure, softness and exhibits a toughness satisfactory for practical use. However, when brought into contact with water having a concentration of multivalent ions, such as Ca2+ and Mg2+ ions, of up to about 200 ppm, the binder disperses. The nonwoven fabric structure is then easily broken and dispersed in the water.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the in-use tensile strength of a nonwoven fabric is enhanced by forming the nonwoven fabric with a binder material comprising an ion sensitive polymer of the present invention and subsequently applying one or more monovalent and/or multivalent salts to the nonwoven fabric. The salt may be applied to the nonwoven fabric by any method known to those of ordinary skill in the art including, but not limited to, applying a solid powder onto the fabric and spraying a salt solution onto the fabric. The amount of salt may vary depending on a particular application. However, the amount of salt applied to the fabric is typically from about 0.1 wt % to about 10 wt % salt solids based on the total weight of the fabric. The salt-containing fabrics of the present invention may be used in a variety of fabric applications including, but not limited to, feminine pads and diapers.
Those skilled in the art will readily understand that the binder formulations and fibrous substrates of the present invention may be advantageously employed in the preparation of a wide variety of products, including but not limited to, absorbent personal care products designed to be contacted with body fluids. Such products may only comprise a single layer of the fibrous substrate or may comprise a combination of elements as described above. Although the binder formulations and fibrous substrates of the present invention are particularly suited for personal care products, the binder formulations and fibrous substrates may be advantageously employed in a wide variety of consumer products.